


pitter patter

by watergator



Series: tiny human [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil discuss the possibility of babies





	pitter patter

There’s the pitter patter of wet snow falling down against the pane of the glass windows outside, the faraway noise of cars rushing through the wet sludge that had fallen overnight.  
The snow melts as quickly as it lands, giving the new, fresh fall no chance to set, causing it to dribble helplessly down the window and pool at the bottom into a sorry excuse for snow.  
  
Phil is sat on the sofa; his legs are comfortably stretched out on the coffee table in front of him, whilst the side of Dan’s head is pressed against his thigh.  
It’s a quiet, lazy Sunday and they’ve been back to their regular schedule of working, only a week in, and these last two days of rest have been nice, despite the two week break they’ve just had. They like to bask in whatever comfort they can get.  
  
An animal documentary is playing on the TV and even though it’s only a little after four in the evening, Phil can feel his eyes grow heavy with sleep and he feels as if he could easily pass out right here on the sofa.  
He feels Dan’s head grow heavy against his leg and he guesses he’s probably feeling the same way and soon, Phil finds himself running his fingers through his curls, twisting them around his fingers, only for them to fall back against his head again, bouncing ever so slightly.  
  
“That’s nice.” Dan mumbles into Phil’s thigh sleepily, and Phil continues to massage his scalp so slightly.  
  
Just as the narrator begins to talk about the science behind a spiders web, Phil’s phone buzzes beside him.  
When he checks, it’s a post from Louise and Phil is opening up his Instagram quickly to be met with the picture of their friend and her new baby all cuddled up.  
  
He feels his heart flutter. It’s so surreal to think one minute she was pregnant and now there’s a whole new life in her arms. It’s pretty amazing really.  
  
“Did Louise post another baby picture?” Dan asks, pulling himself up from Phil’s lap, throwing his arms over his head to earn himself a satisfying crack and pop of his joints, only for Phil to playfully nudge him in the ribs with an elbow with a look of disgust.  
  
“Yeah.” Phil smiles excitedly, holding his phone out for Dan to see, who just pushes it away,  
  
“No way Phil, don’t torture me like that.” He groans, his voice all croaky still from how tired he is, but Phil just turns his attention to the screen of his phone again, feeling his heart gush.  
  
“C’mon Dan, just look how adorable she is!” Phil coos, almost as if the baby really was here instead of just in an Instagram post and he’s so busy in looking at the picture he doesn’t catch Dan’s dramatic eye roll beside him.  
  
“That’s totally unfair and you know it. I’m avoiding all baby pictures,” Dan says standing up, stretching again for his back to crack again, sending a smirk at Phil who has his nose scrunched up.  
“It’s hurting my heart too bad.” Dan sighs dramatically, reaching for the two empty wine glasses on the table, before heading to the kitchen with them.  
Phil double taps the screen, liking the photo, before closing down the app on his phone and locking it, letting it fall onto the arm of the sofa.  
He wriggles his toes aimlessly and Dan comes back, snuggling into his side this time and Phil wraps an arm around him, pulling him close,  
  
“I can’t believe you’re being so mean to a baby, Dan.” Phil jokes. Dan just snorts,  
  
“Ha, well, when we have our own, she’s gonna have to get used to my beautiful satire humour then, huh?”  
  
There’s a little flip in Phil’s chest when he hears him say that. It feels kinda light and airy and weird. But nice at the same time.  
“Do you want to have a baby?” Phil asks.  
  
He’s not so sure why he’s asking. Of course Dan wants a baby. They’ve had this conversation countless amounts of times. They used to have these kind of talks even in Manchester in the dark of the night, giggling about the future and stupid things and then they’d talk about it offhandedly like times like these, in moments when Dan would comment on things like,  
  
_“When we become parent’s Phil, you need to learn how to flip a pancake properly because I am not having a child that is a bigger living flop as you are.”_  
  
And it was always the small things that kept that nice, faraway dream afloat.  
Something to always look forwards to. Something he was sure about.  
He was sure about Dan, obviously, and he was so sure about a family with him.  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Dan says like it’s simple.  
  
It’s not simple. There’s such a long complicated road to parenthood for them; they’re not even entirely out yet, save for the safety of their close friends and family, and that’s not even the beginnings of problems.  
There’s limited options for them, whether it be adoption or surrogacy (much to Phil’s dismay about his in-joke about mpreg with Dan) and they haven’t had that big of a talk about it, but whatever option can bare them a child is the one they’ll take.  
  
But Phil can’t help the turn of his lips when he thinks about a mini Dan pottering around their home, with big fluttery brown eyes and bouncing brown curls.  
And maybe she’ll be the most beautiful thing Phil had even seen, or he’ll be devastatingly handsome, but Phil knows it doesn’t really matter - as long as they have that family to begin with is all that matters to him.  
  
Then they have the tour, of course,  
  
“We have the tour.” Phil says, mind still running with thought,  
  
“Yeah, well,” Dan shifts closer to him, fingers running circles slowly against Phil’s side, “what about after the tour?”  
  
Phil looks at him, and then feels his head get a little dizzy.  
There’s a whole new life ahead of him after the tour. There’s the forever home with a few rooms to spare and back garden with a pond at the bottom of it.  
There’s a corgi (or more) yapping at their feet and Dan grumbling about how not to feed the dog at the table because _“it’s bad manners, Phil”._  
And maybe there’s a baby being bounced on Dan’s knee as they’re sat, just like now, cuddled up together watching nothing on TV, just content.  
  
It’s a future Phil isn’t that afraid of, if he’s being honest. It’s one he knows he’s ready to run into open armed.  
  
“We have after the tour.” Phil smiles, giddy with the feeling, that, _yes_ , after the tour they’re gonna start to slowly build their own tiny family.  
  
“Yeah?” Dan smiles back, and Phil just pulls him even tighter, pressing a kiss in his unruly curls.  
  
“Yeah” Phil whispers back.  
  
And the pitter patter of the snow outside has grown heavier against the window, now turned to heavy rain, sloshing down the glass, washing away whatever tiny snowflakes managed to stick.  
And as Dan nuzzles his head against the crook of Phil’s neck, watching intently to the narrator on the TV go into detail about different species of spiders, Phil listened to the tiny pit, pat of rain from outside.  
  
And soon, they’d have their own pitter patter.  


**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed this lil thing !!
> 
> ive been INCREDIBLY broody lately because louise just had her little baby and two of my cousins are about to have babies so these last few months ive been surrounded by BABY EVERYTHING (hence this fic)
> 
> seriously you know you have an issue when youre crying in mothercare over some tiny tiny shoes lol
> 
> im thinking of making a parent!phan series?? about the journey they take to create a lil family, if anyone would be interested in that?
> 
> let me know in the comments!! leave some kudos!! love me !!
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading (sorry about this hideously long notes lol) have a good week !! bye :)


End file.
